Inwazja 2.0 cz. 3
Zrobiłeś CO?!- zakrzyknął wściekły Przywódca, patrząc z góry na swoich rozmówców. Wiktor westchnął. Spodziewał się dokładnie takiej reakcji- wściekłości i braku zrozumienia dla jego geniuszu. Generał się jednak nie przejmował. Jeśli jego plan się powiedzie II Przywódca Federacji będzie mógł sobie pokrzyczeć co najwyżej w czasie egzekucji. - Mój Panie, zrobiłem to co każdy powinien zrobić na moim miejscu.- stwierdził Wiktor, skrzętnie ukrywając swoją pogardę dla zwierzchnika. - Zbombardowanie CreepyTown to nie jest coś, co można nazwać "odpowiednim ruchem".- powiedział Arise, ściskając ręce ze wściekłości. Dopiero co wrócił z niecodziennej przygody a jego ludzie już zapewnili mu niemały kryzys.- Wiem doskonale że dążysz do wojny Wiktorze, ale to już przesada! Zwykła samowolka! Powinienem kazać powiesić Cię na własnym jelicie! Generał chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak wtedy pomiędzy nim a Przywódcą stanęła prawa ręka Wiktora, Emma Pujol. Piękna, wysoka brunetka o zielonych oczach, ubrana w leżący na niej idealnie mundur wojskowy Federacji. Emma była Wiktorowi niemal bezgranicznie oddana- za co Generał wielokrotnie ją nagradzał, chociażby przez proste dzielenie się z nią swoimi planami. - Wybacz mi Panie, ale działania Generała są w pełni uzasadnione.- powiedziała kobieta, padając na kolana, opuszczając głowę i wyciągając w kierunku Przywódcy trzymaną w ręce teczke. - Podaj mi ją.- rozkazał władca Federacji, a Emma bez cienia wahania usłuchała. Siedzący na swoim wysoko położonym tronie Arise otworzył teczkę i zaczął czytać gęsto zapisany stos dokumentów. - Są tutaj zebrane dowody, świadczące o silnych działaniach CreepyTown i HallenWest przeciwko naszej ojczyźnie.- wytłumaczył Generał, ledwo powstrzymując triumfalny uśmieszek. Zebrane dokumenty były osobliwą mieszanką prawdziwych danych i wybitnych fałszerstw. Wszystkie wskazywały niezaprzeczalnie na winę wolnych miast Kraju.- Wielokrotne przechodzenie przez nasze granicę Baldanderki imieniem LoboTaker, starcie z przyszłą elitą Federacji, masakra oddziału na Wyspach Drakków, atak na Korund czy ostatni zamach na życie Marcusa Alzamirano. To tylko kilka przykładów bezczelnych ataków na Federację. Arise wbijał wściekły wzrok w dokumenty i ściskał je mocniej, jak gdyby chciał je zgnieść. Generał miał nadzieję na dokładnie taką rekację- II Przywódca nie mógł wiedzieć czy i które z dokumentów są sfałszowane. Nie będzie miał możliwości walczyć z faktami- tym bardziej że był niedawno w Korundzie. Co prawda Wiktor nie wiedział co on tam robił, ale zawsze można było stworzyć wersję, że mieszkańcy CreepyTown chcieli przeprowadzić na niego zamach. - Jak to wszystko ma się do zamachu?- spytał Arise,podnosząc wściekły wzrok znad teczki. Generał uśmiechnął się. Teraz przyszedł czas na najlepsze. - Na godzinę przed zamachem Alan Mars, bo tak miał na imię łącznik, przeszedł test indoktrynacyjny.- powiedziała Emma, klącząc przed II Przywódcą.- Ślady muzyki Glorii były wyczuwalne, toteż nie odnotowano żadnych problemów. Dopiero później doszło do nas, że sygnały w umyśle Alana różnią się od tych które powinny tam być. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś przerobił nagranie śpiewu Glorii Welff, bądź poddał jego umysł innej formie prania mózgu. Jak dane jest mi wiedzieć, dzięki łaskawości Generała, w CreepyTown mają syrenę. - Noelle Essalie Feelover Strange.- potwierdził Arise.- Czyli sugerujecie że Alan mógł zostać poddany działaniom jej śpiewu? - To jeszcze nie wszystko, Panie.- wtrącił się Generał.- Dosłownie kilka chwil przed moim przybyciem dowiedziałem się że oddział Grupy Rognara, pod dowództwem samego Rognara zaginął. Prawdopodobnie został wybity. Stacjonowali niedaleko DizzCity. - A co za tym idzie CreepyTown.- powiedział Arise, skupiając swój wzrok na lekturze. Wiktor ledwie powstrzymywał się z radości. O ile Heinrich Welff był geniuszem, do którego Russovowi było daleko, o tyle jego następca był jak dziecko we mgle. Gdy była przy nim Gloria to przekonanie go do swoich racji było trudne, ale bez niej to była dziecinna igraszka. Oczami wyobraźni Wiktor widział jak swoją łatwowiernością Arise zakłada sobie pętle na szyję. - Mój Panie, dowodów jest wystarczająco wiele.- powiedział Wiktor, padając na jedno kolano.- Nie możemy już dłużej być ślepi na te akty terroru. Zareagujmy póki żaden cywil nie został ranny! Bo jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, nie pozostanie nam nic! Honor, duma, potęga- wszystko to odejdzie w niepamięć! Błagam Cię, o Panie, daj nam możliwość żebyśmy pozbyli się raka na zdrowym ciele Kraju. Jedno twoje słowo a ruszę tam natychmiast! Arise wziął głęboki oddech. Widać było że w jego głowie miało miejsce coś na kształt wewnętrznego konfliktu. Nic dziwnego- Wiktor pomimo że nienawidził II Przywódcy, nie mógł mu całkowicie odmówić intelektu. Cała ta sytuacja wydawała się nagła i niespodziewana- Arise musiał coś przeczuwać. W grę jednak wchodziła albo napaść CreepyTown i HallenWest albo spisek wewnątrz Federacji. Oczywiście ta druga rzecz była w tym państwie niemożliwa- a przynajmniej tak się wszystkim wydawało. - Niech tak będzie.- powiedział II Przywódca a Wiktor niemalże podskoczył z radości.- Karzę wzmocnić ochronę na granicy a ty masz czas do wieczora, by zgromadzić odpowiednie siły. Wtedy zbiorą się wszyscy Generałowie, włącznie z Marcusem. Wiktor odetchnął- nie dość że wszystko szło jak po maśle to jeszcze Generał Alzamirano przeżył. Więc aby ocalić Federację Russov nie musiał poświęcać życia tak wybitnej jednostki. Całe szczęście. - A teraz zejść mi z oczu!- syknął Arise. - Tak Panie.- powiedzieli w jednym momencie Emma i Wiktor, po czym natychmiast wyszli, zostawiając II Przywódcę samego w sali. Arise złapał teczkę najmocniej jak potrafił i cisnął nią w ścianę. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, potem w coś uderzyć a potem zrobić jedno i drugie. Zamiast tego jednak, wyciągnął z kieszeni tajny komunikator, który dla niepoznaki miał wygląd zwyczajnej komórki. II Przywódca, oddychając żeby się uspokoić, zaczął pisać wiadomość. Prawdopodobnie osoba która ma ja otrzymać nie ma teraz sposobności by rozmawiać. Po kilku sekundach intensywnego pisania Arise wpisał numer i wcisnął zieloną słuchawkę. Po kilku sygnałach, gdy urządzenie połączyło się z drugim, identycznym, II Przywódca przyciągnął urządzenie do ucha. - szalom.- odezwał się męski głos po drugiej stronie. - Wasieq, mam dla was zadanie specjalne.- powiedział Arise, drapiąc się po głowie. Spiski i prywatne wojenki nigdy nie były jego mocną stroną. Teraz jednak, musiało się to zmienić. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja 2.0 Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures